The Son of Neptune
by NewsieForLife
Summary: Nico Di Angelo returns to camp, with a way to get Percy back. But someone new comes into the picture, and everyone is in for a surprise. I don't own anything in the Percy Jackson series except for my characters!


Chapter 1

Nico

I came out of the forest at Camp Half-Blood. Shadow traveling ws getting so much easier now. Startled satyrs and nymphs looked my way. Then, they recognized who it was. Anyway, I started heading for the Big House. I needed to pay someone a visit.

On my way I paid more attention to how much the camp had changed since I was last here. There was a lot more campers this year. All thanks to all powerful Percy Jackson. Ever since the "saving of Olympus" thing happened he thought he knew what to expect but he was wrong.

I have to talk to Chiron. I told myself. He really needed to know what I found out in the Underworld.

So while I was walking towards the big house, something pretty interesting happened. A really pretty girl ran into me. You know that feeling when you go up that ride at the fair? You anticipate going down but the rush comes when you least expect it? Well that's what it felt like. She was like a bulldozer all of a sudden ramming into me and knocking me off my feet.

"Holy Hades!" I yelled. I got up and waited for her to. She scrambled around and finally managed to get to her feet. She kept looking back as if something really scary had just happened. "Geez! What are you doing?" She demanded. Usually I would have been like "Hey what's your deal? You have eyes don't you?" But this time I said "Going to the Big House. How did you get here? You came all by yourself? No satyr or anything?" She shook her head. "Alright I'll take you to see Chiron. He is our activities director." And we started walking towards the big house.

She was quiet for the most part. But she always turned around every five seconds. Finally I gave in. "Okay, now I have to ask. Why do you keep turning around?" "Well, I was running away from well, a monster. Once I reached that hill." She pointed at Thalia's Tree. "It stopped chasing me. I turned around to make sure it really stopped and the next thing I know I am falling on some skater dude."

I guess I didn't want to wait for an introduction so I told her who I was."I am Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades." I added that last part with a little bit of sarcasm.

After that, I started to take in what she looked hair was dark black, and she had green eyes. She looked like she played sports often, and had a deep tan. She was, well not the ugliest girl I have ever met. And by far the prettiest. So what can I say?

Today I felt generous so when we got to the big house door I did something I have never done in my life. I held the door open for a girl that wasn't a teacher my sister or anybody else. A few campers, aka Clarisse started to stare. And just for your information, Clarisse doesn't stare. She glares, the girl was inside the big house when I finally noticed that Clarisse even was staring. I just shrugged.

I was greeted by a council. All of the cabin leaders, Chiron, and Mr. D were present. Annabeth quickly stood up and of course asked me if I had anything to report on Percy. I told her no, but winked at Chiron when she wasn't looking. "Nico my boy, who is this you have brought with you?" Chiron asked.

I blushed. I hadn't even asked the girl her name. I felt so stupid. She did save me from an awkward silence. "My name is Andromeda Maria Garza. Though, I prefer to be called Andi if you don't mind." She added politely. "Um are you really a centaur? Because things are getting more and more unbelievable for me."

"Indeed child, I am a centaur. I have trained young heroes for three thousand years. And I do believe that you are a half-blood. One of your parents is a Greek… or Roman god." The way he said Roman was like he felt uncomfortable about it.

She pondered that for a moment. "May I speak with you privately?" Chiron nodded.

The last thing I heard was "Everybody prepare for dinner!" Then everyone was trying to reach the door where I was standing. Oh Great.

Andi

Once Chiron and I were alone I felt much more relieved. "Chiron?" I questioned not knowing what I should call him. "Do you know who my father is?" "I cannot say that I haven't guessed. Though, I am worried that I may be correct." He answered. That just brightened my mood a bit.

The door opened and a cross between a goat and human walked in. "Yes Gleeson?" Chiron asked. "Lord Dionysus would like to speak with you, Chiron." The thing said shakily. "He is turning us into grape vines again." "I will attend to that matter." Chiron replied chuckling. "Gleeson please take Miss Andi to Annabeth will you? She needs to be shown around."

So now I am walking with this thing and he LOVES to talk. My attention quickly subsided and I started looking around. I noticed for the first time that there were luscious strawberry fields just bursting with color. There was also buildings, the style looked Greek maybe. Then, the biggy came. There was like nine year olds playing with swords. SWORDS! A nine year old is not exactly the proper age to be dealing with a sword. I imagined my mom calling the P.E. teacher at my school with a complaint. I laughed to myself.

Once Gleeson got me to Annabeth, she didn't look very happy to see me. She seemed to be staring at me when she thought I wasn't looking. Annabeth told me everything I needed to know and she said that I could sit with the Athena cabin for dinner. (By the way Annabeth is a daughter of the ancient Greek goddess Athena.)She said I would be claimed soon too. She introduced me to Piper, Jason and Leo. They were the newest members of Camp Half-Blood too. Except they have already been on a quest?

After dinner the campers had twenty minutes to themselves before their annual capture the flag game every Friday. I went and sat by myself on the beach overlooking Long Island Sound. (Yes somehow I am in New York.) "Andromeda Maria Garza" I could here my mother's voice in my head. "What have you gotten yourself into this time?" "I miss you mama." I said out loud. Mom always knew the right thing to do. Now I didn't have her.

The horn blew to warn campers that the game was about to start. I smiled this was a game I was good at.

I was on an alliance with Athena, Hermes, and Ares other cabins with other names I didn't know. Good, I thought we can win this. I was guarding the flag but things started to go wrong. Annabeth was leading a party of scouts on the west side of the woods and Nico, the skater I ran into, was leading a party on the east side. Okay, all is good so far. It doesn't stay that way for long.

The other team had five sections. Since our flag was on this rock formation called Zeus's Fist, I could see most of the woods. Anyway, one of their groups was guarding the flag. But the other four were split up two groups going after one of ours. They would come from behind and in front. Our scouts wouldn't get even close to the flag. I had a really crazy idea. The sides of the woods were taken right? So why doesn't someone go straight down the middle. Of course that someone had to be me.

I sprinted down the rocks, jumped over the creek (this is the boundary line.) and tore straight through the woods to the flag. I was feeling good. Hey my plan might actually work! Then the guard came. She had a knife and that was all. It's Piper I realized. She saw me but didn't call for help. That struck me as odd but I kept going. She didn't even sheath her knife when I got close she just stood in front of the flag and cleared her throat.

Now at the time I didn't know that Piper could charmspeak. Charmspeaking means that you can make anyone do pretty much whatever you want.

I made a quick grab for the flag. I had it in my hand but she began charmspeaking me. I slowly started to put the flag down. Like a shadow Nico appeared from the darkness of the trees reached for the flag and ran straight for our side. It took me a moment to understand what had happened. Then I started running towards the creek too. Our team was cheering and slapping Nico on the back.

I felt good to. I mean we won but I was parched from running so I bent down to get a drink of water. When I looked at my reflection in the water there was something glowing on top of my head. Then I heard gasps. I couldn't make out what the shape was exactly. And whispers started to form.

This caught Chiron's attention he trotted up to see what the commotion was about. As he did this my clothes changed. Instead of my t-shirt, jeans, and converse I was now wearing a blue silk dress that flowed like water. Golden colored sandals and my hair had been curled it flowed down to my shoulders. An object was forming in my hands, I had to grasp it quickly so it wouldn't fall. It was a trident. Chiron smiled approvingly. He said "May I present Andromeda Maria Garza, Jewel of the Sea, and Daughter of Poseidon."


End file.
